


Sometimes

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Gold Dust In Our Hands - Loveless Drabbles [1]
Category: Loveless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Sometimes, Kio wants to tell Ritsuka about Seimei.





	

Sometimes, Kio wants to tell Ritsuka about Seimei. About how he could leave Soubi a bleeding mess and not fucking care, about how he'd look at him and smile but his eyes would be looking past him, through him, about how sometimes he spent whole weeks without calling Soubi and Soubi would barely eat. Sometimes, when Ritsuka talks about the wonderful, amazing, incredible person Seimei was, he has the words there, bitting at his tongue, rushing though his throat and he swears he's going to tell Ritsuka, even if Soubi glares at him, even if Ritsuka gets angry at him...

But then the boy will look sad and alone and miserable as he takes care of Soubi, as if he hopes that his brother would truly make everything alright, and then he'll hold to Soubi's hand and his ears will press against his head. Then Kio will notice a new bruise, a new bandage, a new shadow in too-young-eyes and instead of saying the truth about that miserable son of a bitch to the little brother that worships him, he starts feeding his two idiots and gets ready the first aid kit to keep taking care of them.


End file.
